


Вкус клубники

by andraneva, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: High School, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andraneva/pseuds/andraneva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: И домашняя карамель.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 7





	Вкус клубники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

С любопытством наклонившись над плечом Ксено, Стэн молча заглядывает в его бланк заданий. Преподаватель химии обычно дает Ксено лабораторные повышенной сложности, а Ксено даже с ними справляется быстро — совсем не на уровне школы. Пока Стэн пытается вникнуть в первое химическое уравнение и разобрать в уме действия, пепел его сигареты падает на белый халат. Стэн реагирует быстро — сдувает пылинки с плеча Ксено, а сигарету бросает в урну возле доски. Все равно она уже прогорела.

— Прости, не хотел. Все чисто, следов нет, — Стэн не врет, дважды перепроверяет и падает рядом на стул. Он едва улавливает исходящий от Ксено незнакомый запах и со скрипом подвигается ближе, чтобы ещё раз прочитать задание и заодно убедиться — показалось. Одеколон прежний. Ксено долго молчит, и Стэн поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, правила для всех одни: курить в кабинетах запрещено. Разрешается только администрации школы и в отведенных для этого местах, — от Ксено веет холодным раздражением, и, если не знать, на что способен его ум, можно получить ожог первой степени от химикатов, которые случайно окажутся на полке в лаборатории. Но Стэн знает и не боится. Он доверяет Ксено больше, чем кому-либо еще.

— Знаю, третий раз от тебя сегодня слышу. Только курилка далеко, мы здесь одни, а кабинет на третьем этаже.

Стэн и не собирается скрывать, что было лень спускаться и терять зря время. Они некоторое время играют в гляделки, и Стэн уступает первым. Поднимается и открывает окно, чтобы проветрить кабинет от горького сигаретного дыма. Рука опять тянется в карман за пачкой, но Стэн, помедлив, все-таки возвращается на место. Злить Ксено значит подписаться на пятичасовую лекцию о структуре редких минералов — особенно сейчас, когда его так интересует эта тема. 

Проще воздержаться, чем потом полночи думать о непобедимом вольфраме и его «элегантных свойствах».

— Что тебе еще осталось? — кивает на бумажки Стэн.

— Приготовить карамель. Не понимаю. Глупо, ведь с этим и пятиклассник справится, не знаю, как это вообще оказалось в списке, — интонация Ксено едва заметно меняется на раздраженную.

— Тогда быстро закончишь и все. Можем после уроков сгонять за город, я там новые мишени поставил, — Стэн улыбается и кладет руки на парту, ложась поверх инструкций. Это не дает Ксено спрятать домашнее задание в портфель, поэтому тот тянется за кофе в стаканчике, который Стэн притащил из автомата.

— Ты собираешься заниматься или так и будешь продолжать просто лежать? — спрашивает Ксено. Да, нерешенная контрольная по физике, из-за которой Стэн попросил Ксено остаться, очень ненавязчивое напоминает о себе между его слов.

— Ладно, — бубнит Стэн под нос и медленно поднимается. Вообще ему достаточно находиться с Ксено рядом, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться и отдохнуть от дома. Так что и здесь сойдет.

Достав контрольную, он долго проверяет карманы рюкзака в поисках недавно купленной жвачки.

— Слушай, у тебя нет каких-нибудь конфет? У меня все кончилось.

Ксено делает новый глоток перед ответом и неожиданно достает из кармана халата пару леденцов. Стэн довольно бросает фантик прямо в урну, не целясь, и прячет конфету за щёку. На вкус мятная — лучше бы фруктовая была, конечно, ему фруктовые больше нравятся, но что поделать.

— Спасибо.

Контрольная оказывается не сложной, с подсказками Ксено задачи решаются в два раза быстрее, и им остается только убрать окурки и фантики перед уходом домой.

***

— Что это? Это мне? — Стэн озадачено смотрит на протянутый пакет, а потом на довольную усмешку Ксено. Прошел всего день, вернее, ночь, с их последней встречи, а Ксено уже светится победоносной бледностью — не спал всю ночь, зато явно что-то сделал. Осталось только понять, что.

— Практическая карамель, — констатирует Ксено и задирает подбородок, когда Стэн забирает пакет и садится с ним за парту. Ксено устраивается напротив и достает старые конспекты — сегодня они опять будут повторять физику.

— Карамель на палочке? Это же обычный чупа-чупс, — Стэн хмыкает и не может оторвать взгляд от идеальной формы шарика на палочке, завернутого в прозрачную обертку с бантиком. Новый фантик летит в урну, а чупа-чупс оказывается во рту. Стэн заталкивает его за щеку, чувствуя клубничную сладость.

— Это лучше и полезнее — во всяком случае, для нас с тобой. Не будешь больше отвлекаться на курение. Может, даже станешь лучше слушать. Своего рода мелкая стимуляция может помочь сосредоточиться.

Стэн перекатывает шарик языком и тянет палочку из одного уголка губ в другой. Хочется спросить, как Ксено вообще давил клубнику, чтобы получить сок, как вылавливал косточки, просеивая их через сито, и осторожно добавлял сахар, вываривая в густую карамель. А ещё — сколько получил за практическую и пробовал ли вообще сам свои леденцы. И точно ли там только клубника.

— Я всегда тебя слушаю, Ксено, — лукаво улыбается Стэн и снова облизывает шарик. Поймав взгляд Ксено, он уже не дает ему отвести глаза. Втянув щеки, вынимает чупа-чупс, почти целуя его, а потом снова облизывает и стучит зубами по белой палочке.

— Ты сам-то пробовал? Поделиться? — Стэн достает из пакета такой же чупа-чупс и ждет, крутя его в пальцах.

— Нет... — Ксено запинается. — Не было времени. И я не люблю ягодные леденцы.

— Врешь, — смеется Стэн. — Клубничное мороженое тебе нравится.

— Мороженое не леденец.

— Какая разница?

Стэн снимает фантик с нетронутого чупа-чупса и наклоняется к Ксено. С улыбкой качает им в воздухе. Ксено недоверчиво щурится и наклоняется тоже, но у Стэна совсем другой план — он быстро достает изо рта свою конфету, касаясь блестящей липкой стороной сухих приоткрытых губ. Слабо давит, пользуясь растерянностью, и довольно улыбается, когда красный шарик ложится на чужой язык и прячется за губами.

— Спасибо за угощения, — Стэн невозмутимо прячет за щеку второй леденец. Ксено сидит и смотрит на него долгим взглядом, замерев. Не смущается. Только моргает своими черными глазами — из них ощутимо пропадает блеск.

— Это сладко, — говорит, наконец, очень тихо, и Стэн с ним полностью согласен.

Руки приятно покалывает, и Ксено на вкус тоже оказывается клубничным. А физика может и подождать.


End file.
